


.:Hyggelig:.

by rayskaskriivaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not in a relationship yet but most certainly getting there, One-Shot, Related to my dA art, link in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskaskriivaa/pseuds/rayskaskriivaa
Summary: With Ulki's hearing, he could hear a lot of things. Unpleasant things as well. And those unpleasant things sometimes get the best of him. Same goes for Janaff's seeing every now and then. With every great blessing comes a curse as well.





	.:Hyggelig:.

"Hey, I know you know I'm coming up, but I don't need you to help me up! No no! I can do it myself, I'll be up there in no time!"  
"I can do this. I've been climbing trees since I learned to walk!"  
"Woowie. This tree was- a bit harder to climb on than I thought..."  
"I- AAAH!!"  
"No! No, put- put your wings back! Close- fold them- whatever it is that you do with them, I can do this!"  
"S-see? Hah, I'm there before you can say- uh, never mind..."

Ulki didn't move from his spot. By just spreading his wings he heard Boyd yell at him, telling him he'd climb right back down if he didn't remain where he was sitting. The beorc had already misstepped, he could've hurt badly had he fallen. Still, he didn't want help from him. That's determination at it's best. 

The hawk sat his legs crossed on a thick branch, sun shining beautifully from through greenery. He didn't dare to disobey the green-haired beorc, who was into the climbing with his whole heart and soul. He really wanted to reach him all on his own. 

Ulki watched him pull himself up on the same branch he was sitting on. Those strong arms weren't just for show. It took energy to wave that axe of his around, but climbing as high as they were now wasn't exactly the same thing. Ulki had a small smile on his face, watching Boyd struggle up on the branch and sit on it his legs spread on the branch's sides. 

Boyd took a deep breath, and sighed deep -- siiiiiigh. Ulki could almost feel his muscles scream from the torture the beorc just made them go through. He did hear his heart beat fast. Boyd approached Ulki, bouncing his way over to him with his arms and bum. He smiled wide and said: "Hello! See, here I am!" Ulki nodded his head lightly and turned towards Boyd, his legs remaining crossed. 

"Here you are", he answered with a soft little puff at the end. Ulki might've been quite introverted when it came to beorcs, and he seldom showed his feelings even to his fellow brethren. But he'd be lying if he said Boyd wasn't quite charming. For a beorc. And for someone of his age... Ulki wasn't good at estimating the differences between the age spans of laguz and beorc, which didn't really matter anyway. 

Boyd shrugged his shoulders lightly and said: "So. What's up?" Ulki tilted his head lightly to side as he answered: "Nothing, really. I appreciate my own company."  
"And... I needed to get away."

Boyd looked a bit troubled by Ulki's words. He frowned lightly and asked: "Get away?" Ulki hummed and looked down at his hands, which rested on his lap.  
"You told me once that listening to birds chirp soothed you. Is this... one of those moments you need, uh, soothing?" Boyd asked a bit carefully, he didn't know how openly Ulki liked to talk about his feelings. They hadn't talk about feelings, either weren't very good at it. With Ulki's hearing, he could hear a lot of things. Unpleasant things as well. And those unpleasant things sometimes get the best of him. Same goes for Janaff's seeing every now and then. With every great blessing comes a curse as well.

"With hearing such as mine, sometimes it's hard. I can direct my concentration, but... every once in a while it doesn't help much", Ulki explained, his eyes returning to Boyd. He looked him in the eyes from under his brows and held his hands crossed on his lap. Boyd nodded with a small, sad frown on his face.

"I think I understand", the beorc replied. Ulki continued: "I've noticed that little birds don't sing so much anymore. As if... they know what's going to happen." Boyd knew that they'd be forced to face Daein, and king Ashnard, eventually. It was just a matter of time. He looked away from Ulki for a few seconds before he said: "W-well, maybe you should find another voice or sound to soothe you." Ulki looked at him curiously. 

"Maybe... the sound of cooking. Or the campfire crackling. The sound of horses cantering", Boyd started listing. He looked at Ulki and then away, trying to come up with new sources of sound. He frowned now and then and he gestured a lot with his hands. He huffed and murmured and made these little noises that most likely only Ulki heard, or could tell apart from his voice. 

Ulki couldn't help a smile. Boyd was so keenly helping Ulki that he felt even worse for mistrusting him. But that little mistake had been forgiven and forgotten, and Ulki was sure that had he mentioned it Boyd would've scolded him. So, the laguz remained silent about that matter. 

After Boyd had been going on for a while, he stopped. Ulki woke to the silence of the teen and frowned in question.  
"Hm?" he asked, and the beorc said: "You looked suddenly very scatterbrained. Were you not listening? To what I said, I mean..." 

Oh, Ulki was listening. And he was quite sure he now knew what soothed him, besides birds chirping. Ulki lifted his chin up, faced Boyd with a soft smile on his face and said: "Boyd? Would you mind if I-- listened to your voice? I find it soothing..." 

Boyd flushed red from his face and his words got stuck in his throat for a moment. He felt warmth on the bottom of his stomach and his heart drummed fast. The green haired beorc swallowed and licked over his lips. He rolled a couple of words on his tongue; 'uhh's and 'umm's. Boyd curled his lips before he managed to say: "I-I don't mind... Not at all." 

The beorc chuckled: "You know, you're the first one to say something like that. I babble a lot and most people tell me to either slow down or shut up!" Ulki shook his head softly and replied: "I don't mind your babbling. I find it easy to concentrate, and your voice is pleasant. I'd gladly listen to it when there's no little birds singing. And-- maybe sometimes even if there is."

A bright, delighted grin spread on the face of the young beorc. Boyd tilted his head on right and looked at Ulki. He still found his face and his features intriguing.  
"Hey, about that chirping... Can you understand birds? Do they talk?" Boyd asked then, the question had been burning in his mind for some time. 

Ulki straightened his back a bit and leaned his hands on his legs.  
"I understand them. No, they don't literally speak, they don't speak words like we do", Ulki started. He leaned closer and lifted his hands up, gesturing lightly while he explained.  
"Even if we do not exchange literal words, I can, in a way, understand what their chirping means. I can feel if they are happy or sad in the sounds they make. It is kind of hard to explain." 

"So, like, when you speak your native language, and I could hear from your voice what you feel? Kinda like that? Expect animals don't use words, only sounds..." Boyd asked gesturing with his own hands. Ulki lowered his own down and hummed.  
"Yes. Something like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Art related to the fic>http://ray-diamond.deviantart.com/art/FE-PoR-UlkiBoyd-Hyggelig-681700520  
> The name of the fic explained here>http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/81832296541


End file.
